


Scent

by iconis



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-17
Updated: 2005-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconis/pseuds/iconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's allergy season and Rodney can still smell John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent

It's been 83 hours 29 minutes and fifteen seconds since he's slept, Rodney thinks, seventeen seconds, nineteen, and he could keep on doing this for forever, but it's not going to change the fact that he hasn't slept in three days and eleven hours and twenty-nine minutes and twenty-six seconds, twenty-eight seconds, thirty seconds, and then he jumps out of bed, insanely dizzy, seeing little stars, because no way he'll stay in bed one second longer than the four hours Elizabeth made him promise. The world spins around him - and ha, that's sorta funny, and true, and something John might say to him, if he listens carefully enough.

Rodney steps into his bathroom, in the shower, and really, the cold water isn't that bad when you get used to it, except when you don't, and it sucks. He scrubs himself vigorously, skin pink from friction and the cold and four minutes and thirty-nine seconds in the shower is more than enough.

He steps out of the shower, blindly reaches for a towel, and. John, everything around him is suddenly John, which makes no sense, and is probably a sign of insanity, or a fever hallucination or a brain tumor, but it still feels nice, it still feels unbelievably nice, because it's. John. Rodney pulls the towel away from his wet face for long enough to realize that yes, yes, the towel, of course it's the towel - and buries his face in it again, because. John.

Rodney inhales deeply, thinking of John, thinking about why his towel smells like John, and wow, suddenly he's sorta breathless, and his dick stirs in interest, because. John. John's hard body, straight from the shower, John grinning at him from the bathroom door with his wet hair slicked up against his head, and then Rodney needs to sit down, because, really. Rodney sits down, falls onto his back, and hey, John's still there, the smell is still there, and he lifts the towel closer to his face, because. John.

Rodney whimpers, he whimpers because no one can hear, and because his dick suddenly hurts just from the smell of John, and that's just, just great, because he can slide his fingers around himself and tug, oh, he can tug little harder, too, rub with his thumb and squeeze and bury his face in the towel. John's smell, his shampoo, his aftershave, just John, and Rodney can't but stroke himself faster, because, oh good god, John, his hair and his eyes and his body and his smile, and the way he kissed and licked every inch of Rodney's belly and hip and his cock, and the crease of his thigh, and Rodney doesn't think anymore, he just arches of the bed because, John, and comes, loudly and what feels like forever.

He's breathless and flushed, and feels like he could sleep forever, but he can't because he promised to Lizzie, and wow, actually, Lizzie wouldn't probably mind him having a moment of rest before he goes and saves everyone's lives again. Rodney clumsily rubs at the mess on his stomach with the towel, and hey, that's him and John, mixing together, and Rodney might just smile a little before he's snoring.


End file.
